


nothing is dearer

by mischief7manager



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Prompt Fic, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To a father growing old, nothing is dearer than a daughter."</p>
<p>Dadleth and Vax have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing is dearer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr anon, who asked for "Dadleth and Vax have a chat." As is becoming a theme with me, it turned out longer than expected. Spoilers through episode 46.

"To a father growing old, nothing is dearer than a daughter." -Euripides

 

* * *

 

 

     Kohren is no fool. It has been many months since Keyleth left Zephra on her Aramente, but she is still his daughter, and he knows her better than one might think. He sees the way this Vax’ildan looks at her after the portal is closed, and he see the way she looks back. There is some history here, he thinks, that lends their brief exchange more weight than it might seem to have at first glance. This is not the first blush of early attraction. 

     Kohren is no fool. His daughter was a brave and capable young woman even before she left the shelter of their village. For him to make any kind of threat towards the man who seemingly has her affections would be the height of patronizing. Still, he can’t help but feel protective of his tenderhearted child. So when he finds himself in the temporary camp Vox Machina has set up that evening, starting to leave after wishing Keyleth farewell, and catches a glimpse of black hair and raven feathers at the edge of his vision, he follows it.  

     Vax’ildan is sitting on a log just out of easy sight from the others. Kohren can see a glint of light passing between his hands as he approaches: a dagger, twirling around and over the rogue’s fingers with an ease born of years of practice. He doesn’t seem to hear Kohren’s footsteps, apparently deep in thought. Kohren stops a respectful few feet away from him.

     “You are Vax’ildan, are you not?”

     The rogue starts to his feet, nearly dropping the dagger. “Yeah! I mean, yes. Yes, sir, I am Vax’ildan.” He sheathes the dagger and makes a passable, if awkward, bow. “It is an honor to meet you.”

     Kohren inclines his head. “The honor is mine. You did my people a great service today in assisting with the closing of the portal.” He takes a seat on the log, gesturing for the other man to join him.

     Vax’ildan does so, if with no small amount of wariness. “I was only one of many who helped to close the portal,” he says. “I only did what anyone would do under the circumstances.”

     Kohren shakes his head. “You’re wrong. You showed both great intelligence and great courage in your actions.” He smiles wryly. “I offer you the thanks of my people, but from what I saw, you did not do it for them.”

     Vax’ildan goes still. It takes all of Kohren’s discipline not to laugh, and he is viscerally reminded of the time he found a young Keyleth keeping a baby greenfinch under her bed in an attempt to nurse it back to health after it had fallen from its nest. She had shown a very similar expression of caught-out panic to the one currently worn by Vax’ildan. “I’m not sure I take your meaning,” the rogue says, avoiding eye contact.

     Kohren could push, he knows. The man sitting next to him wears his heart as openly as his blades, and it would take very little pressure to have him speak the emotions he tries to hide. But Keyleth would never forgive him for any cruelty to a member of her party, no matter how slight or well-intentioned. Instead, he changes the subject, at least superficially. 

     “I was just Keyleth’s age when I met her mother." Vax’ildan’s brow furrows at the leap in topic. Kohren continues. “I don’t know how much my daughter has told you about her.”

     Vax’ildan shakes his head. “Only that she left for her Aramente when Keyleth was small. And that…” He trails off, not wanting, Kohren thinks, to cause offense.

     He finishes Vax’ildan’s thought. “That she has not been heard from since?” He sighs. “It’s true. We have received no word from Vilia for many years.” 

     “How do you do it?” Kohren turns. Vax’ildan is focused on his hands, twined in his lap, but his face is pained, perhaps not entirely on Kohren’s behalf. “You raised Keyleth, led your people, protected the elemental plane… How do you do that, without knowing if she’s alright?” He swallows hard. “How can you live with being left behind?”

     Kohren considers. “It was not easy,” he says finally. “There were many times I would have given up hope, had it not been for Keyleth and the rest of the tribe. I had thought myself prepared for the possibility of losing her, but…” He shakes his head. “There can be no preparation for such a loss.”

     There is a moment as Vax’ildan processes this. “I couldn’t-” he says, cuts himself off, shakes his head. “I can’t imagine that pain. I don’t think I could live with myself, if I caused that pain in someone else.” He meets Kohren’s gaze briefly, then looks away again, but that moment is enough for Kohren to see the self-recrimination in his eyes. 

     Ah. So Keyleth had told him of the druids’ longevity. That explained the awkwardness between them. Kohren would have to tread lightly here. He had no desire to meddle in his daughter’s affairs, but... Gods only knew, it had taken he and Vilia an embarrassingly long time to learn how to actually communicate. If Keyleth and this Vax’ildan were anything like they had been, they might be well served by a bit of push. 

     Kohren sighs. “I cannot speak for Keyleth,” he begins. Vax’ildan straightens next to him, jerking to attention as though preparing for censure. “She knows her own heart, and acts according to it in her own time. But I will say-” He pauses here, makes sure to look Vax’ildan straight in the eye. “I am gladder to have known my wife, for however short a time, and to live with her loss than I would have been had we never met. Those memories, that love, can never be taken from me.” He smiles. “To deny oneself the chance at happiness for fear of the pain that may come with it may seem noble, but it is a needless sacrifice.” He pauses, considering the prudence of his next words, but. He’s come this far. “One that I hope any person who cared for my daughter would be wise enough not to make.” 

     He waits for a moment, allows his words to sink in, before standing. “I must return to my people, and you, I expect, to yours.” He extends a hand to the man beside him, who rises to clasp it. “May the gods watch over you, Vax’ildan.”

     “And you as well, Kohren,” the rogue manages, his mind clearly still processing their conversation. Kohren smiles and releases him, heading back to the path that will return him to Pyrah. He looks back only once, just before he takes the turn that will block Vox Machina’s camp from his sight.

     Vax’ildan stands where Kohren left him, lost in thought. As he watches, Keyleth approaches the rogue, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Kohren cannot tell what words are exchanged, but Keyleth smiles softly. Together, they return to the camp and are swept up in their friends’ preparations for nightfall.

     A part of Kohren will always wish that Keyleth could stay with him, sheltered and protected from the world, but it is a foolish wish. She is a child no longer, and must make her own way in the world. Below, Keyleth lifts a heavy pack and begins to stumble under the weight of it. Immediately, Vax’ildan springs to her side, sharing her burden until she can regain her balance.

     Kohren smiles.  _ They’ll be alright _ , he thinks, and begins to make his way back up the mountain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we've gotten a solid look at him in canon, I hereby implore fandom to write more of Kohren. He seems like a pretty cool guy.
> 
> If you would like to prompt me for a fic that will be longer and probably more rambling than intended, hit me up at mischief7manager over on tumblr.


End file.
